Korosu's Legacy
by Pimpmaster3000
Summary: Korosu and Otaku set out to destroy the evil tyrant Frieza, and free their planet. Will they succeed?


This fanfic, like so many others, is set in an alternate universe. This universe consists of the same planets, star systems, etc., but the inhabitants of the galaxy vary slightly from the original DBZ series. Vegeta and Goku are both Saiyans, and Gohan is half-Saiyan. Both have surpassed every other person in their race by becoming Super-Saiyans. The planet Vegeta still remains intact though, as Frieza hasn't seen the need to destroy it yet. The planet Vegeta isn't called that though, it has had it's name changed to planet Saiya.  
  
Frieza has the two most powerful hench-men in the world, and an elite squad of fighters. The power levels during this fanfic are not the same to the series, and this will be stressed time and time again. For instance- Zarbon could be stronger than Frieza in this fic, and Chao-zu could be mightier than them both (Don't worry, that's not the case). Anyway, I've bored you enough with this epilogue, enjoy the rest of the fic!  
  
***********  
  
The inhabitants of planet Saiya are not content with their lives. They wander around, getting along with their business under the watchful eye of Frieza's guards. They work for him out of fear more than anything else. The conditions that they are put in are absurd, as they are forced to live on the dark side of the planet, with Frieza's soldiers occupying the light side.  
  
The differences between these sides are many, as you may have guessed. The light side is better for growing crops, living in, and, well, basicaly everything. The dark side is terminally cold, dark, damp, and dingy. There is very little food, and the quaint amount that can be scavenged is shared sparingly amongst the residents.  
  
The planet Saiya wasn't always like this. It was a peaceful planet, where there was only a light side. Then Frieza came along. He sucked the rescources out of the planet, and caused this abnormality. He laughed as the Saiyans cowered in fear at him, and he laughed even more when the bravest of the warriors had attacked him, as each one fell to his hand.  
  
The Saiyans have had enough of being treated like this, and they are all gathered inside of a hut, of about the approximate size of Frieza's ship. This is where our story begins....  
  
Three Saiyans sit at a desk, one is an old man, with graying hair, another is a slightly younger one, but a lot smaller, probably below average height, with long flowing hair down to his ankles. The third Saiyan is a huge, muscular man, bigger than anyone else. He seems to intimidate the weaker of the species, but earns respect from the braver ones. On his arm are scraches with tally marks on, and intials all over. These are the names and numbers of all the people he has killed in a life-time. He is the most violent Saiyan ever, and seems to be the leader of this pack. His name is Otaku. He slams his fist down on the table snapping it in half. The bennevolent chatting comes to an halt, and all eyes gaze up at the towering figure.  
  
"This meeting was called to discuss what we do to Frieza..." Otaku started. "We must stop him now before he gets out of hand. We have already been wipped from the good lands onto the wastelands of our own planet, what is to stop him from wipping us off it altogether? I say that there is only one course of action, and that is war!" He kicks the table away, and raises his arm into the air. "Who will fight by my side, who will take on Frieza's men, who will free our people, who will be the savior of our planet?!" Cheers spread across the whole room, as volunteers start to come along thick and fast. A group of about thirty Saiyans join Otaku, and the remaining Saiyans (Mainly women and feeble lower-class soldiers) salute them and cheer with all their heart. Otaku leads the brave volunteers out into the open air, and takes them to a small barracks. He stops outside it, though, and waits for silence. When he is granted it, he begins to speak once more in that voice which is made for speaches.  
  
"You are the bravest warriors on the planet. You are the who will take on Frieza by my side! You must work hard, as this will be no easy ride! If anyone can't handle it, then drop out now, because any failures will be killed outright! Do I make myself clear?" Mumbles scatter around the croud of the now-not-so-enthusiastic soldiers as they attempt to answer, and overcome their fear. A couple of members from the group slowly back away from the croud, trying to keep a low profile. The group only loses a small portion of its numbers, not signifigant enough to put any sort of reptue on their plans. Otaku is still waiting for an answer, and is about to shout again when a young, male Saiyan steps forward. He has long spiked hair that sticks up, and it is no shorter than a foot high. It sways calmly in the wind. He has a confident smirk on his face, and a scare running from his brow, down to his eye, and it seems to go right through it, as if it cuts through the actual pupil, and then down his cheek, until it is about level with his lips.  
  
"Are we going to get this done?" the young Saiyan asks. "I am Korosu, and Frieza killed my whole family! I have seen how powerful he is, And I know for a fact that no one, not even you Otaku, is strong enough to beat this monster. After he killed my father, I charged at him, but couldn't connect with a single blow." His voice is becoming sentimental now, And he is obviously trting to hold back tears as he continues. "He back-handed me away, swatted me away, just like a fly. I was no match for him, and I know that your power level may be a few thousand more than mine, Otaku, but your still no match for him. If we are to defeat this evil monster, then we must train day and night, with all we have. We must train until we have power levels of over 100,000. Only then can we come close to matching his power."  
  
The other Sayains look at him in dispair. Most of them only have power levels of 3,000. Korosu himself has a power level of 10,000, as he is well known as one of the best fighters around. Otaku's true strength has never been revealed, but legend has it that he defeated some of the strongest soldier's in the galaxy. Of course, this is just a legend, and may not be true.  
  
Everyone cheers as they head off into the barracks to start their training. Otaku stops Korosu though, and wispers into his ear.  
  
"Kid don't get these guys' hopes up. I know the fight will be futile, but I will fight until death, and if we put our all into it, we just might defeat him. Your right though, even I am a long way off from the power required to so much as match Frieza. Now come on, we have to train these guys, their a sight for soar eyes!" The two of them sprint into the building as they discuss training tactics.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Zarbon, an upper-class soldier, is talking to one of his fellow elites. This elite isn't anyone too special, but he is here to help in case any minor trouble breaks out. Zarbon seems to get slightly annoyed at the constant rambling that the soldier is emitting, so he holds out his hand, and kills the elite in one shot. Zarbon then dusts off his hands, and starts walking towards Frieza's quarters to join his overlord. He is intercepted on the way, though, by an eager little boy, just into his teenage years. The boy has a hearty smile on his face, and he looks up at zarbon with a great degree of respect in his eyes.  
  
"Master Zarbon," the boy started. "I have just recieved newsthat the Saiyans are preparing for a rebellion. A group of them have gathered in a barracks on their planet. Word has come from the planet Saiya that their first target will be either you or Frieza."  
  
Zarbon smiles at this news, and the smile turns to laughter. The young boy looks on with concern, wondering how his master isn't the slightest bit worried. Zarbon finishes his spell of laughter, then turns to the boy, and puts his hand on his shoulder. The little boys concern turns to joy, as his greatest hero has touched him.  
  
"Tenoki, you have been working in my service for a few years now, and you have been a good servant. I thank you for the information that you have gathered, but I must question you on one thing-From what scources did you scavenge it from?"  
  
The boy looks slightly taken aback by this comment. "Master Zarbon I have never lied to you in all the years that I have been in your employment. It is against my better judgement to do anything dishonest and wrong. I have been informed by one of the soldiers monitering the planet. I scavenged it off no one, but was told it by a high ranked guard." Zarbon is looking puzzled at this last statement.  
  
"A guard told you this vital information?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Sort of'?"  
  
"I overheard him raving about it. He said something like....'Blasted Saiyans! It looks like they're gathering for a rebellion!',then I ran straight to find you."  
  
"Ok, go prepare my battle uniform Tenoki, I may be paying our Saiyan friends a little visit." The boy nods and rushes off in the opposite direction to where Zarbon is heading. Zarbon quickens his walking pace, as he knows this information could be extremly important. His cocky sride makes his braid of green hair bounce up and down with each step, as his light green skin shins in the obscene amount of light that is given off from the powerful lamps on the ships walls. Zarbon walks around a corner, and then enters a large room. He takes a deep breath, then starts to blurt out the news.  
  
After Zarbon has finished talking, a chair swivles round, letting off a small squeak, so that the occupant is now facing him. Frieza, the evil tyrant, gets up out of the chair and walks towards the see-through glass of his living quarters, brushing past his loyal henchman. He gazes outside whilst holding a small glass of red whine in his hand, a nd delicately sipping it occasionally. He turns to his minion, Zarbon, and notices that he is shaking.  
  
"What is wrong, Zarbon? You don't seem to be your usual self."  
  
"It's this Saiyan rebellion. We all know how powerful they have the potential to become, and they may have the power to take me out if I meet a big gang of them."  
  
"Impossible," Frieza insisted. "After all, at the moment it's only a romour. I wan't you to go and check it out. Take with you the Ginyu Force. Between you, you are the most elite fighters in the world. There is no one who can defeat you, so don't worry. Worry causes failure, and you had better not fail me, Zarbon."  
  
"N...no, sir. I will perform the mission to perfection." Something about his voice sounded edgy. Zarbon has beads of sweat dripping down his face. His fists are clenched hard, he nods his head , and then turns for the door. "I shall prepare for the mission now Master Frieza."  
  
"Good I will send you an alert tomorrow, before you leave for the planet Saiya. Be prepared though, Zarbon, I don't want to lose a good soldier to a band of unruly monkeys." Zarbon fakes a small chuckle at the comment, as he walks out the door.  
  
Zarbon is furious at Frieza. How dare he push him around like that, and threaten him in such a way. Who is he to demand success? What if there are difficulties? What if he can't defeat the Saiyans? So what if Frieza regards these Saiyans as mere monkeys. One of them may even grow strong enough to defeat him, and knock him off his throne, halting his reighn of terror. That is a long way off though, until then, there is no point in resisting, or disobeying orders, as Frieza is a much tougher prospect than any Saiyan could ever be.  
  
Zarbon power-walks down the corridor, thinking of the mission all the way to his quarters. He enters them, and is ready to get a good night's sleep before he is forced to spy on the 'Unruly monkeys'. He closes the door, and doesn't even bother to change, as he flops onto his soft, comfortable bed, with his head full of constant thinking, and images of Frieza's wrath. The last person to disobey him was tortured in a terrible way, then killed mercilessly. This is not the sort of thing that he wants to happen to him. Zarbon turns over, then rests his eyes, making a resolution to train harder than ever after this mission, in order to become stronger, and finish his mentor-Frieza. That day shall be grand, but first these Saiyans must be dealt with.  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter! The next chappy should be up in about a day. Find out what happens in the next chapter; will Zarbon and the Ginyu Force defeat the Saiyans, or will they be killed themselves? 


End file.
